<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ALL I WANTED by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190201">ALL I WANTED</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1'>lila_luscious1</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60'>Patty_Parker60</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Pregnant Andrea Herrera-Sullivan, The CHIEF is a BAD ASS, The Little Bunny Grows Some Balls, vicley - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after S3, E16<br/>I'm NOT following the season<br/>finale, since it was stupid and<br/>made no sense...enough said on<br/>THAT...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. STEAK n HEINY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts">julrenda</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts">CSW1420</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts">LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts">Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts">Alynnroe89</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeka_LolZ/gifts">Keeka_LolZ</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts">Bacner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts">BAUProfiler</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sully27@s19: Hey...what's so urgent</p><p>AndreaH-@s19: it's important, but don't rush-not that type<br/>
of an 🚒</p><p>Sully27@s19:S Sure? I can cut things short here</p><p>AndreaH-@s19: no baby, i promise that it's FINE. i'm making u 🥩:<br/>
yummy que RRRRico!</p><p>Sully27@s19: Hidey-ho: to the 🦇 🚔!</p><p>AndreaH-@s19: heiny-ho, if u hurry!</p><p>//////////////////////////////</p><p>Battalion Chief Sullivan makes quick work of the remaining tasks on his<br/>
to do list (en-listing Riptide to cover the remaining three hours of his shift)<br/>
so that he can hurry home for steak (and possible 'heiny'): he really likes steak!<br/>
And heiny!</p><p>Andrea doesn't hear him when he enters the front door; she is singing too<br/>
loudly (and a bit off-key) Amanda Miguel's 'El Me Mintio':</p><p>El me mintió: he lied to me<br/>
El me dijo que me amaba: he told me that he loved me<br/>
Y no era verdad: it wasn't true<br/>
El me mintio:he lied to me<br/>
No me amaba;he didn't love me<br/>
Nunca me amo:he never loved me...</p><p>He quietly steps behind her, wraps his long arms around her waist, and in<br/>
the same motion, gathers her sweatered breasts into his palms: "EL SI TE AMA!"<br/>
(he does love you!)</p><p>"Hey-hey my boyfriend's back! The one who makes me feel awake all the time,<br/>
who makes me feel electric and alive! Hey-Hey!" Andy sings.</p><p>He nuzzles her neck, breathes in her delicious scent. "That steaks smells like<br/>
one million bucks...and this HEINY (he drops his big hands down to fondle<br/>
and squeeze it) is on point as well..."</p><p>"Ah-aah-ah! Steak first, with creamed corn, and spinach, and dinner rolls,<br/>
and then the big news, and THEN we'll talk about the other!"</p><p>As they are enjoying their very well-prepared dinner, they chat a little about<br/>
the shift (one minor fire, a five car accident-no fatalities; mostly Aid Car runs:<br/>
She says "We're pregnant, Battalion Chief...TWO HEARTBEATS detected."</p><p>Robert looks at her, open-mouthed, then shuts his mouth and swallows his<br/>
mouthful of food. "Don't fuck with me, Andy...this is real?"</p><p>"It's BECAUSE I fucked with you baby!", she laughs. "And I'm so happy-you are as well,<br/>
yes?"</p><p>"I...we've been through so much, with your Dad, and your best friend's death, and my<br/>
surgery...I didn't know if I'd ever get to be a Father, so this....it tops steak and heiny<br/>
by miles."</p><p>"Ah, Si?! She playfully reaches for his plate: "Then I'll just take back my steak, as for HEINY-<br/>
fugetaboutit!"</p><p>"C'mere you-he brings her over onto his lap, and they kiss, deeply. After, he whispers to her<br/>
abdomen: "Pay NO ATTENTION to the loud noises and jostling later, there's no need for alarm."</p><p>His wife slaps at his chest, kisses him again. "Don't involve mis bebitos in your nastiness!"</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>The next morning after breakfast, Andy wants to know what Sullivan's day entails. He verifies that<br/>he'll spend the morning 'rehabing' his spine; in the afternoon an NA meeting. Boxing with Ripley,<br/>home for dinner. '"It's the last day of our 'four days off'; that means I won't see you until what? Seven<br/>or eight? I don't like it, and that...that Physical Therapist, SALI: I don't like HER, or her CLEAVAGE!"</p><p>"Ands...come on Baby; take a sedative!" He wife doesn't get the joke; her eyes narrow, dangerously,<br/>and he quickly amends "I can request another PT, my sponsor and Surgeon Amelia Shepherd, who's<br/>actually more attracted to YOU, can get the change done easily. And I can skip boxing with Rip-I<br/>shouldn't exert myself so much anyway...and I can skip the meeting..."</p><p>"NO! I mean YES to replacing  PT Sali and NO to skipping boxing with your best friend...also, NO to<br/>skipping your NA meeting. And I allowed to attend? Amelia mentioned NAR-ANON...I'd like to be<br/>there with you, though."</p><p>"How is this? PT with the replacement, back here so that we can travel together to the NA meeting,<br/>then boxing with Rip-you can visit with Vic at the same time, then dinner 'and ?' here at home.</p><p>"Then that's the plan, ol' Battalion Chief ol' pal!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. WHAT THE HEART WANTS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poor Little Bunny is now BAD ASS BUNNY!</p><p>Vic and And Lucas also add to their family?</p><p> (not completed)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The art school applications young Dixon submits result in TEN<br/>
of ELEVEN 'Welcome to xxxxxx School of Art'. When he meets Travis<br/>
after shift that evening, he excitedly tells him that PRATT ART CENTER,<br/>
on S. Main Street, and THE ART INSTITUTE, downtown Seattle are the two<br/>
he's deciding between.</p><p>"They'll even allow me to begin at the point I left off," he crows happily. His sort-<br/>
of boyfriend is just happy that his LB is happy (and that both schools are in Seattle.)</p><p>"Ahhh...what about your dad?", he finally asks.</p><p>"Fuck that loser!" the formerly Poor Little Bunny spits...he's turned into Bad Ass Bunny:<br/>
and Travis Montgomery is LIKING IT!</p><p>"So...I think I'm liking this new Emmett Dixon...just one question: you resigned from<br/>
the department..."</p><p>"What am I going to do for money?" Formerly Known AS New Guy finishes the thought for<br/>
him. "I have the fund my Mother set aside for school, also the 401K from SFD...I poured<br/>
a bunch of my salary-almost half-into that fund before I resigned. Oh...Chief Ripley is<br/>
looking into changing that resignation into an on the job 'psych' disability."</p><p>"That would b amazing...but then, our Chief is an amazing guy. I'm betting that he'll get<br/>
that pushed through."</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>"I need this, Lees". Chief Lucas Ripley has the Director of HR for the SFD,<br/>
Leesa (Lees) Markinsen, in his office after lunch. he's making a case for Dixon<br/>
Jr's claim for on the job disability for PTSD and anxiety.</p><p>"Okay, remember this though, Lucas: the fall-out from Big Dixon's arrest is very fresh<br/>
on the public's mind. WHEN this leaks, not IF-the Mayor has already made her feelings<br/>
concerning more negative press very clear."</p><p>"Vernoff called me this morning. I sort of promised the kid that I'd get it done. So..."</p><p>"So...you are using our prior relationship-the one that YOU ENDED, by the way, trading<br/>
on that history so that I'll push something through that Madame Mayor has already<br/>
specified that she doesn't want...tsktsktsktsk: shame on you, Chief."</p><p>Ripley's grin, the one that drew her to him so many years ago, makes an appearance.<br/>
"That was one quarter me, three quarters Eva, remember. And I didn't know she threatened<br/>
you physically until after-which I'm really sorry about, by the way. I wish that you had said<br/>
something."</p><p>"Your EVA frightened me sufficiently so that I didn't dare; shared history, hm? At any rate,<br/>
you have your VICTORIA: she's quite lovely...she suits you."</p><p>"She does...and Monroe Michaels suits YOU-Sully and I expect 'Hawks (Seattle Seahwawks)<br/>
tickets...relay my congrats on the $15 million dollar contract, will you?"</p><p>"I will. If an AID CAR ride-along can be arranged for Ro, I can make the disability claim happen:<br/>
there is testimony about his verbalized claims regarding his fear of fire and explosions; and combined<br/>
with the storage unit and PRT incidents, his claim is bolstered. And Thank you, YES...Ro has been very<br/>
good for me. As you know, I like Men Of Color-YOU were the exception-and to this point it's possible<br/>
that we may marry. And you...third time is the charm, is that the saying?"</p><p>"Indeed it is. This one I expect to last; unlike the others, she does want children."</p><p>"That's great-I know that children are important to you. Well, I'll put the Little Dixon matter<br/>
into motion. And I'm really happy for you Lucas-really."</p><p>"The same to you." As she walks out, he calls, "LEES-the tickets!"</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>After leaving HQ, Ripley drives to the 19, having left his favorite sunglasses there.<br/>
B Shift hails him from the Beanery, and he waves at them on his way up the stairs.<br/>
He reaches for the sunglasses case near his desk lamp, when his attention is diverted<br/>
by a thin contoured plastic something, with a sticky note attached: '🎈Y😃u DID IT 😃LD MAN!<br/>
Y😃UR A DADDY!🎈 Peanut Butta Jelly Time, Peanut Butta Jelly Time...'</p><p>Leaving his sunglasses case behind, he rushes out of his office, the pregnancy test in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>